The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for automated actuation of a transmission shiftable between a plurality of gears with a torque transmitting system being actuated automatically at least during a gear change, at least one actuating element actuatable by at least one drive unit and at least one actuatable shift element disposed at the transmission side.
Systems of this type are known in the art. Manufacturing tolerances and/or different nominal dimensions resulting from the machining of transmission, actuator and parts thereof may cause the transmission-internal shift elements to move into a final position when the transmission is actuated for shifting, before the drive unit or the actuating elements are in their respective final positions. When these actuating elements subsequently assume their respective final positions and are actuated, the transmission-internal shift elements are stressed beyond their final positions, which causes increased wear or a malfunction.